wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
15th 'Victory' Division
Description The 15th Victory Division is an Republic of Korea (ROK) infantry formation that can be deployed in the Second Korean War. It begins the campaign as one of the first units in the field. Composition The Division is a small brigade-sized battle group comprised of an infantry regiment, a tank battalion, and air defence, artillery and supply companies. 38th Infantry Regiment The regiment has four companies of “high morale” infantry who enjoy good supplies, ample mortars and decent anti-tank capacity. It costs 25 points to deploy and includes: * 5x Bonbu + KM900 * 16 x K-511 Cargo * 30 x Haebyung * 6 x Jiksa-Hwagi-Ban + KM900 * 4 x Hyu-sam Stinger+ KM900 * 4 x K263 * 8 x Seung-Gong-Po * 4 x KM113A1 TOW This is the ROK’s “go to” unit for protecting the most important sectors. 15th Armored Battalion The battalion has the country’s most up-to-date tanks that - while mediocre by western standards - are equal to the majority of armor employed by their REDFOR allies. It costs 30 points to deploy and includes: * 2 x M48A3 Jihwi-Cha * 4 x K-511 Cargo * 12 x M48A5K * 24 x M48A5K * 2 x KAFV 90 * 8 x KM132 * 20 X M36 Despite its generous complement of tanks, the battalion is in the thick of the fight for the entire campaign, and must be used carefully in battle and periodically taken out of the line to be refitted. 3rd Artillery Company The company can create havoc for enemy columns and can use its smoke bombs to its own troops’ assaults and retreats. * 8 x KM110 The unit’s major limitation is that its batteries consume ammunition at a high rate and require constant levels of re-supply. '4th Air' Defence Company''' These batteries of Vulcan anti-air units have good air detection and are useful against helicopters and aircraft at medium range. They cost 10 points to deploy and include: * 12 x K263 The units are also fast, which allows them to move quickly across the battlefield and change positions to avoid the inevitable counter fire by REDFOR artillery. '''Air Supply Company This formation of large helicopters can supply units all over the battlefield. It costs 10 points to deploy and includes: * 2 x FOB * 12 x CH-47D The performance of the company is critical early in the game when outnumbered ROK infantry and armor are trying to hold enough ground until their BLUFOR allies can arrive to change the momentum. The unit is also important later in the game to bolster the capabilities of many of its allied expeditionary units who arrive with only modest supply trains. Historical Note There is a 15th Victory Division in the ROK’s 2017 Order of Battle, under the 1st Army, 2nd ‘Double Dragons’ Corp. It serves along two other Infantry Divisions and specialist regiments and brigades. Tips & Tactics This Division is only one of two ROK formations available early in the game and therefore is almost always outnumbered. Given the units’ ‘average’ capability, they require a great deal of micro-management on the battlefield and should be held together as a group when deployed strategically across the map. Category:Red Dragon battlegroups